


Murphy's Law Wins

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Murphy's Law and hanahaki seem to go hand-in-hand.





	Murphy's Law Wins

Murphy's Law. Milo is willing to deal with it on a regular basis, is able to seamlessly sidestep it and confront the problems head-on.

But hanahaki is one challenge that Milo cannot come out of alive.

Yes, there is an operation. But Milo can't get it. It's not that he refuses to because of 'not wanting to let go of the feelings'. That's a petty, almost romcom-like reason. It's not worth dying over.

The reason he can't get the operation is because of Murphy's Law. The operation is risky as is - they're cutting you open, removing flowers from your lungs. People have died during the operation, people who aren't afflicted with Milo's horrid condition.

If he must die, he thinks, he'd like to at least die in love. And yes, he's aware that that's just as much of a romcom reason as not wanting to let go of his feelings, but he's dying so cut him some slack.

"Milo?"

He gives a violent cough. Zack and Melissa wince as they enter his room. "We... We brought you your homework for the night..." Zack says, pulling out some paper from his backpack. "Everyone misses you. They're wanting to throw a, um... Goodbye party for you."

Milo smiles weakly as he takes the paper. "They don't need to do that," he says, voice raspy and weak. "I doubt I'd be able to enjoy it anyway."

"Yeah, we figured. But it wouldn't feel right to let you die without one last goodbye..." Melissa sighs, shoulders slumping. "I know why you can't get the operation, but... Can't you tell the person how you feel?"

Milo gives a weak laugh. "I can, I guess... But it wouldn't change anything. It'd just let them know that they're the one who's killing me. I don't want to put that burden on them."

Melissa and Zack look at each other, then at Milo. "You're way too nice," Melissa says bluntly. "If I were in your shoes, I'd totally tell them. Not to be mean, I mean - but because everyone wants to know they're loved. You're focusing on the bad part of how they'll feel... That's not like you. You're usually so optimistic."

"On the outside," Milo whispers. "On the inside, I'm... The exact opposite."

Melissa and Zack's jaws both drop at the exact same moment with this revelation. Milo may have found it humorous on any other day.

"Milo," Zack says after he gathers himself, "can you at least tell us who it is?"

"So we can kill them for killing you?" Melissa helpfully supplies. Zack shoots her a glare.

"No," Milo says softly. "Not because I think you'll really kill them, but..."

He falls silent, then rolls over to face the wall.

"Milo?" Melissa speaks tentatively. "What's wrong?"

Milo shakes his head.

"Milo, tell us," Zack pleads.

Silence.

Just when Zack and Melissa are considering letting the subject go, Milo finally says...

"It's one of you."

The two freeze, eyes wide in shock and horror.

One of them is killing Milo.

Yeah, he was right to focus on the negative part of how they'd feel. It's basically all they can feel.

"Milo, you don't have to tell us which one it is," Melissa says - her voice cracks. She probably doesn't even want to know, Milo thinks.

After all, if it's her, she's killing her childhood best friend. She'd never be able to live with herself.

If it's Zack, he's killing her childhood best friend. She'd never be able to look at him again.

"Please don't tell us," Zack begs.

If it's him, he's killing the first friend he ever made when he came to Danville.

If it's Melissa, she's killing the first friend he ever made when he came to Danville.

Neither of them wants to know.

So Milo doesn't tell them. "You guys should probably get home," he says softly. "And do yourselves a favor, and don't tell my family..."

"We... We won't," Zack whispers. Melissa has silent tears dripping from her eyes, unable to respond.

"G-goodbye, Milo..." Melissa says, choked up and pained.

And then they leave.

Milo sighs, curling in on himself. He lets his eyes slowly fall shut, and darkness overtake him.


End file.
